


Mr. Boots

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ghost Stories, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Saga reserva por error un tour de fantasmas en la ciudad de Edimburgo. Afortunadamente, su atractivo guía estará ahí para salvarlo de su hastío y, quizá, de más de una sombra oculta en el subterráneo de la ciudad.





	Mr. Boots

# Mr. Boots

Saga debió haber previsto lo que sucedería cuando reservó un tour para las bóvedas subterráneas de la ciudad de Edimburgo. Había un motivo por el cual la capital escocesa era considerada uno de los lugares más embrujados de todo el mundo: sus habitantes estaban completamente locos. El hombre suponía que disfrutar las historias de terror era algo normal en una tierra como esa. Los cortos días otoñales, la espesa neblina y el frío que calaba hasta los huesos eran escenarios perfectos para el horror, pero una cosa era contar cuentos y otra, muy diferente, creer en ellos. Los escoceses no sólo disfrutaban su macabro pasado, sino que lo defendían a capa y espada y ni siquiera en los museos podía Saga olvidarse del fantasmagórico legado de la nación.

A pesar de la obsesión de los escoceses con lo terrorífico, Saga planeó conocer las bóvedas subterráneas desde que empezó a ahorrar para sus vacaciones. Los túneles fueron construidos a finales del siglo XVIII con el fin de utilizarlos como bodegas y áreas de descanso para los negocios de la superficie. Desafortunadamente, las bóvedas fueron prácticamente abandonadas en menos de diez años debido a la mala planeación que causó inundaciones y filtraciones de drenaje. Al ver libres aquellos espacios, la gente de escasos recursos no tardó en convertirlos en burdeles, pubs y tugurios de mala reputación. Las bóvedas fueron testigos de hambruna, crímenes y enfermedades hasta que fueron selladas cincuenta años después, sólo para ser descubiertas y restauradas alrededor de 1990.

Actualmente existían varios tours que te guiaban por los laberínticos túneles y Saga, torpemente, no previó que todos ellos tendrían temáticas de fantasmas. No obstante, cuando llegó al punto de reunión —el patio frente a la catedral de San Gil—, supo que había cometido un grave error.

Un joven elegantemente vestido estaba de pie justo en medio de la placita. Vestía una vistosa camisa blanca con holanes, un chaleco gris decorado con un reloj de bolsillo, unos ajustados pantalones negros y un par de botas de cuero del mismo color. Su hombro derecho estaba cubierto por una larga capa negra y en su mano opuesta cargaba una linterna eléctrica en forma de quinqué. La luz de las farolas se reflejaba en sus ojos claros y resaltaba el tono dorado de su cabello, el cual estaba pulcramente atado en una cola de caballo. Si bien el hombre era atractivo, la hosquedad de su rostro lo hacía ver distante y temible y Saga pensó que el pobre muchacho estaba en ese lugar de mala gana.

Una mujer —vestida con la camiseta de la compañía que organizaba el tour— comenzó a recolectar las hojas de reservación de los clientes y, una vez que marcó todos los nombres necesarios en su lista, dejó a turistas en manos del excéntrico guía.

—Acérquense, amigos míos —dijo con voz áspera y un marcado acento escocés—. Acérquense que la noche es fría y los espíritus curiosos. Acérquense que les develaré los antiguos secretos de esta ciudad.

Se escucharon un par de risillas y el grupo se cerró alrededor del muchacho. Estaban tan cerca de él que Saga alcanzó a ver el vaho de su aliento.

—Mi nombre es James Stewart y seré su guía por las misteriosas bóvedas de Edimburgo. Antes de empezar les daré una advertencia: escúchenme con atención y no me pierdan de vista. El pasado de esta ciudad está repleto de dolor y sufrimiento, los cuales retumban aún entre sus calles y edificios. Si dan un paso en falso podrían encontrarse con un sonoro eco de su tristeza o, peor aún, con uno de los muchos rostros de la muerte. Cuiden sus pasos, cuídense entre ustedes mismos y escuchen con atención mis indicaciones. De lo contrario podrían convertirse en uno de los muchos fantasmas de esta ciudad.

Cuando el joven se dio la vuelta para guiarlos a través de los angostos callejones de la ciudad, Saga contempló la idea de escaparse del tour. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a resistir las niñerías del joven por el simple hecho de que ya había pagado su boleto.

Para beneplácito de Saga, la primera parte del viaje fue bastante tolerable. El guía se enfocó en describir el estilo de vida de los escoceses durante el siglo XVIII. Habló sobre las condiciones insalubres, los trabajos en las plantas industriales, los robos y asesinatos e incluso sobre las enfermedades más comunes. Aunque el tema era macabro, en ningún momento volvió a mencionar la existencia de los espectros.

Después de veinte minutos en la superficie, llegó la hora de entrar a las bóvedas. El joven los llevó a una angosta puerta de madera oscura y los condujo a través de un larguísimo pasillo que terminaba en varios escalones hacia abajo. El estrecho espacio era húmedo y frío y, mientras bajaba, Saga prefirió no sujetarse de la pared por miedo a que sus manos se ensuciaran con algo desagradable.

Para cuando Saga llegó al final de las escaleras, el guía ya había encendido su quinqué y esperaba a que el grupo se acomodara nuevamente a su alrededor. Comenzó entonces a hablar sobre los orígenes de las bóvedas y la clase de negocios que se concentraban en ese lugar. Una vez que concluyó la parte sensata de su relato, prosiguió con una disertación sobre los asesinatos que habían acontecido en ese lugar y las apariciones más frecuentes. Poco interesado en esos temas, Saga se distrajo con sus alrededores. Las bóvedas eran más amplias de lo que imaginaba. Los techos eran altísimos y la tenue iluminación artificial impartía un rastro de calidez al ambiente. La condensación cubría las calcáreas paredes y las teñía con un brillo iridiscente que contrastaba con el rugoso piso de tierra. Al extremo opuesto de las escaleras se encontraba la salida hacia la siguiente bóveda, la cual invadieron una vez que el guía terminó su explicación.

Avanzaron por varias bóvedas, cada una con su historia y su fantasma, hasta que llegaron a un salón diferente a los demás. La pared izquierda estaba cubierta con seis grandes repisas de ladrillo rojo. El guía explicó que ese lugar había sido utilizado como bodega para una vinatería, pero fue de las primeras en cerrar al verse severamente dañada durante la una inundación. Las repisas, explicaba, eran los restos de los soportes para los barriles y esa fue una de las alcobas favoritas para los inmigrantes que llegaron huyendo de la hambruna irlandesa.

—Es aquí donde se encuentra uno de nuestros fantasmas favoritos —explicó mientras rodaba un botón en su lámpara y bajaba la intensidad de la luz—. Se trata de un niño pequeño, rubio e inquieto que disfruta llamar la atención de los visitantes. Su nombre es Jack y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es halar la mano y la ropa de las personas —cerró los ojos y extendió su mano libre frente a él—. Si guardamos silencio y prestamos atención, quizá podremos sentirlo pasar entre nuestras piernas y brazos.

Saga rodó los ojos cuando vio al resto del grupo imitar la pose del guía. La bóveda se hundió entonces en un profundo silencio y el tiempo no pareció seguir su curso sino hasta que el guía abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Saga.

El joven sonrió de medio lado y Saga sintió cierta complicidad con él. Parecía ser que el guía no sólo era más agradable de lo que parecía, sino que era bastante más incrédulo de lo que sus tenebrosas palabras indicaban. En ese momento, a media luz y con todos los demás en silencio, Saga sintió como si estuviesen solos en la bóveda. Pensó dar varios pasos hacia adelante con el fin de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero justo antes de que se preparara para hacerlo, un agudo grito rompió el agradable momento.

Saga desprendió su mirada del joven y la dirigió hacia su izquierda, donde un grupo de adolescentes reía nerviosamente y una de ellas juraba que había sentido algo. Un niño pequeño —Saga se preguntaba en qué pensaban sus padres cuando lo llevaron a ese tour— no pareció tomar la situación tan a broma y comenzó a llorar. En un instante, el guía se hincó ante él y elevó la intensidad de la luz de su linterna.

—No te preocupes, pequeño. Jack es un espíritu benévolo. Lo único que quiere es un poco de diversión y jamás se ha escuchado que lastime a alguien —el guía miró de reojo a los padres para identificar sus reacciones—. Tú también querrías llamar la atención si estuvieses atrapado en este lugar por el resto de la eternidad.

Como era de esperarse, sus palabras no tranquilizaron al pequeño, quien se asió fuertemente de la pierna de su padre.

—Es hora de seguir adelante, amigos míos —declaró el guía mientras se incorporaba—. Cuiden sus pasos. Estas últimas bóvedas son las más peligrosas de todas.

El joven encabezó la fila para salir de la bodega de vinos y Saga dejó que todos se le adelantasen. Comenzaba a sentirse atrapado entre tantas personas y quiso disfrutar unos segundos en soledad. No se decidió a seguirles sino hasta que la luz de la lámpara del guía casi desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

A sabiendas de que tendría que alcanzarlos con rapidez, Saga dio tres zancadas hacia la salida. Sin embargo, poco antes de cruzar el marco de la misma, las piernas de Saga chocaron contra una extraña figura que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sobrecogido por el sorpresivo encuentro con un objeto invisible, Saga perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo. Sus dedos se enterraron en la gravilla y la humedad se coló por su cuerpo con inusitada rapidez.

Después de unos segundos, Saga intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que simplemente se había tropezado con el piso desnivelado. Suspiró cansinamente e intentó levantarse. No obstante, al hacerlo sintió una pequeña mano sobre su muñeca que lo haló nuevamente hacia el piso.

Su segunda caída fue mucho más dramática y a Saga le costó tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para moverse nuevamente. La luz del guía había desaparecido por completo y, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, comenzó a repetirse a sí mismo que los fantasmas no existían.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos minutos para que Saga se pudiera levantar. Trató ignorar el temblor en sus piernas y la fría sensación que aún rodeaba su muñeca, y salió a tientas de la bóveda. Caminó por cinco metros hasta que se topó con una división en el camino. Si bien podía escuchar el eco de la voz del guía, no pudo identificar de qué lado provenía. Tentó su suerte y optó por el camino de la izquierda. Desafortunadamente, pronto se dio cuenta de que era el camino equivocado y que había llegado a una pequeña bóveda sumida en la oscuridad.

Dio media vuelta para intentar el otro camino, pero se congeló al instante en el que sintió un frío aliento sobre su oído. Escuchó un indescifrable susurro, grave y severo y que le provocó escalofríos. Exhaló largamente y, atenuado por los desbocados latidos de su corazón, escuchó el susurro por segunda ocasión.

Saga tragó saliva y agitó fuertemente la cabeza. No entendía lo que pasaba ni por qué escuchaba cosas que no eran reales. Intentó nuevamente caminar hacia la salida cuando sintió dos manos empujarle hacia afuera. Dio un traspié y chocó súbitamente contra una persona de su estatura.

El recuerdo de la bóveda anterior heló la sangre de Saga, quien sin darse cuenta lanzó un ronco grito de espanto. No obstante, en lugar de encontrarse cara a cara con una espeluznante entidad sobrenatural, descubrió a su joven guía. Saga se asió a sus hombros con desesperación y miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nada lo persiguiera. Apenas advirtió que el guía le sujetaba gentilmente de los brazos.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —preguntó una vez que su cerebro pudo armar una oración coherente.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —dijo el joven mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

—Escuché algo.

—No es nada —insistió—. Estamos debajo de la calle; el eco de los ruidos de la superficie suele engañar a las personas. No es nada, no hay nada aquí.

—Algo me empujó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó y Saga notó que el joven había abandonado por completo su acento escocés.

—Saga.

—Escucha, Saga. Mi trabajo es sugestionar a las personas antes de bajar a este lugar. Mi trabajo es hacerles creer que hay algo atrapado aquí, pero no hay nada. Todo está en tu mente, ¿de acuerdo?

Saga asintió y el joven tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acunó por unos segundos para impartirles un poco de calor.

—Ven. Los demás nos esperan.

Sin soltar su mano, el guía lo condujo de regreso a la división de caminos y después hacia la bóveda de la derecha. Ahí se encontraba el resto del grupo, quien al unísono lanzó un suspiro de alivio al verlos regresar. El niño que había llorado hacía unos minutos sujetaba fuertemente el quinqué eléctrico y con gusto alzó sus manitas para regresárselo al guía.

—Parece ser que nuestro amigo ha tenido un encuentro con el fantasma más famoso de las bóvedas —explicó con falso acento—. Síganme y les mostraré de qué se trata.

De haber sido por Saga, jamás habría regresado a la bóveda de la izquierda, pero el guía no le dio otra opción. Además, aún no soltaba su mano y la verdad era que Saga no tenía intenciones de liberarse por su cuenta.

El joven indicó al grupo que se colocara en el interior de la bóveda mientras Saga y él permanecían frente a la entrada.

—Esta bóveda es la más embrujada de todas. Se dice que aquí aparece un hombre alto que porta un manto negro y dos pesadas botas que se arrastran incesantemente por el suelo. Mr. Boots, le llaman, y se cree que era un asesino serial en la época en la que estos túneles estaban repletos de prostitutas e inmigrantes. Algunos dicen que ronda esta bóveda con tanta insistencia porque es aquí donde enterraba a sus víctimas. Cada que alguien se acerca lo suficiente como para encontrar a una de ellas, Mr. Boots se le acerca por detrás y le susurra una suave palabra al oído: thalla.

Saga apretó la mano del guía al reconocer el vocablo. No había duda que eso era lo que había escuchado antes.

—Si el intruso no se retira —continuó—, repetirá la palabra con menos gentileza. Thalla! —algunas personas se encogieron de hombros por el susto—. La palabra es escocés gaélico para 'aléjate'. Mr. Boots repetirá esta palabra una y otra vez y, si el intruso no obedece, no tardará en aparecerse frente a él para gritar en su rostro. THALLA!

Una de las adolescentes rio nerviosamente y salió corriendo de la bóveda. Los demás no tardaron en seguirla.

—Este ha sido el recorrido a través de las bóvedas subterráneas de Edimburgo —dijo el joven—. Espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado y que estos momentos se queden para siempre impresos en su memoria. Para aquellos que apenas llegan a la ciudad, sean bienvenidos, y aquellos que están próximos a irse, ojalá que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente.

Sin soltar la mano de Saga, el guía los regresó a la superficie. El tour, como casi todos, terminó en una tienda de regalos donde la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Fue sólo entonces que el joven soltó a Saga y abandonó por completo su actuación.

—¿Ya mejor?

Saga carraspeó y asintió lentamente.

—Sí. Lo lamento. No sé qué es lo que me pasó allá abajo.

—Descuida. Yo también me llevé un par de sustos cuando empecé a trabajar aquí. Para la décima vez te acostumbras a la oscuridad y descubres que los túneles son inofensivos.

Saga identificó un familiar acento en el joven y le miró con detenimiento.

—Eres griego.

El guía sonrió y asintió a pesar de verse descubierto.

—Sí. Vine aquí para estudiar letras inglesas en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Mi verdadero nombre es Milo.

—Yo también soy griego.

—Lo noté —aseguró con una traviesa sonrisa— Y dime, Saga, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Saga recordó que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo a su tour hacia las Highlands, mas no pudo resistirse al joven de bellos ojos azules.

—Pensaba ir a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar algo para cenar en el hotel, así que cualquier otra cosa que me ofrezcas estará bien.

—Este es mi último tour del día. Podría llevarte a cenar al pub más embrujado de la ciudad.

Saga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Propongo que mejor me lleves al McDonald's que está cerca de la estación.

—De acuerdo —Milo se alzó de hombros en tono despreocupado—, pero te advierto que ese también está embrujado.

Saga sonrió y pasó suavemente su dedo índice a lo largo de la espalda del menor.

—Suena bien. Será una buena excusa para que me tomes de la mano.

Milo se mordió los labios y un suave tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Le pidió que le esperase por unos minutos mientras se cambiaba de ropa y salió disparado hacia la sala para empleados.

A pesar de los altibajos del tour, Saga se sentía satisfecho. Después del encuentro que tuvo en las bóvedas, el que estaba por tener con Milo se le antojaba más que divinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue hecho para el ficsotón Saga/Milo del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Mientras pensaba qué escribir para este evento, me di cuenta de que nunca había hecho un fic de espantos así que decidí aprovechar las fechas para sacar algo de este estilo. En un principio habría sido Kanon el de la idea para tomar este tour, para desgracia de Saga, pero luego vi que irrumpía mucho el mood que quería impartirle a la historia. Es por eso que Saga quedó solito. Creo que Saguchis sólo tomaría un recorrido de estos por error, pero a final de cuentas el poder de la mente es inmenso y hasta el más escéptico puede imaginarse cosas que no son reales.
> 
> ¿O lo son? Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Lo dejo a su criterio. La verdad que Edimburgo es una ciudad algo espeluznante.
> 
> ^^ Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
